1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to directional drilling of boreholes in coal seams, and more specifically to steering mechanisms, radars and control systems for drilling horizontal boreholes in coal deposits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The production of coal and methane depends upon the environment of the original coal bed deposit, and any subsequent alterations. During burial of the peat-coal swamp, sedimentation formed the sealing mudstone/shale layer overlying the coal bed. In deltaic deposits, high-energy paleochannels meandered from the main river channel. Oftentimes, the channels scoured through the sealing layer and into the coal seam.
High porosity sandstone channels often fill with water. Under the paleochannel scour cut bank, water flows into the face and butt cleats of the coal bed. Subsequent alterations of the seam by differential compaction cause the dip, called a roll, to occur in the coal bed. Faults are pathways for water flow into the coal bed.
Drilling into the coal bed underlying a paleochannel and subsequent fracking can enable significant flows of water to enter. The current state of the art in horizontal drilling uses gamma sensors in a measurements-while-drilling (MWD) navigation subsystem to determine when the drill approaches a sedimentary boundary rock. But if sandstone is protruding into the coal, such as results from ancient river bed cutting and filling, then the gamma sensor will not help. Sandstone does not have significant gamma emissions, so this type of detection is unreliable. Drilling within the seam cannot be maintained when the seam is not bounded by sealing rock.
Methane diffusion into a de-gas hole improves whenever the drillhole keeps to the vertical center of the coal seam. It also improves when the drillhole is near a dry paleochannel. Current horizontal drilling technology can be improved by geologic sensing and controlling of the drilling horizon in a coal seam.
One present inventor, Larry G. Stolarczyk, has described methods and equipment for imaging coal formations in geologic structures in many United States patents. Some of those patents are listed in Table I, and are incorporated herein by reference.
There are a number of conventional ways directional drills use to steer in a desired direction. One involves placing the drill bit and its downhole motor at a slight offset angle from the main drillstring. The whole drillstring is then rotated to point the offset angle of the drill bit in the direction the operator wants the borehole to head. Another method involves an articulated joint or gimbal behind the drill bit and its downhole motor and using servo motors to angle the joint for the desired direction.
Briefly, a radar-plow drillstring steering embodiment of the present invention comprises a steering plow and a measurements-while-drilling instrument for mounting just behind the drill bit and downhole motor of a drill rod. The instrument includes a radar connected to upward-looking and downward-looking horn antennas and a dielectric-constant sensor. The steering plow includes four pressure pads radially distributed around the outside surface and their associated servo motors. A coordinated control of the pressure pads allows the steering plow to push the drillstring and drill bit up-down-left-right. The antennas and sensor are embedded in respective ones of the pressure pads and are used to electronically and non-invasively probe a coal seam to locate its upper and lower boundary layers. The dielectric-constant sensor provides corrective data for the up and down distance measurements. Such measurements and data are radio communicated to the surface for tomographic processing and user display. The radio communication uses the drillstring as a transmission line and F1/F2 repeaters can be placed along very long runs to maintain good instrument-to-surface communication. A docking mechanism associated with the instrument and its antenna array allows the instrument to be retrieved back inside the drillstring with a tether should the drill head become hopelessly jammed or locked into the earth.
An advantage of the present invention is that a drillstring steering plow is provided for directional drilling.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a drillstring steering plow is provided that keeps radar sensing antennas in intimate contact with the media.
A further advantage of the present invention is a drillstring steering system is provided that can be self-guided and is relatively insensitive to groundwater.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment which is illustrated in the various drawing figures.